Visions of My Earth Angel
by avalon-usagi
Summary: Beast Boy is left alone and sad after Terra is petrified. But, what if Terra's unfinished buisiness lets her soul come back? This is a oneshot about Terra and Beast Boy. R&R, but no flames please


Authors Notes: Hello readers! I'm Usagi and I am the author of this fic (duh). This is my first Teen Titans fic, so please don't be too harsh on me! I am a BIG supporter of the Beast Boy/Terra relationship. And I beg you, no flames! If you don't think Beast Boy should be with Terra _just don't read this_. Simple and it saves my time and yours. Although, to BB/Terra fans, welcome and please review! I don't mind constructive criticism, I even enjoy it. And please leave any questions you want as well. Anyway, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. That means: Zero. Nada. Zilch. Zip. Nothing'.

.:**_first_**:.

Beast Boy looked out onto the bay by the Titan Tower. It's shape reflected in the moonlit waters, with Beast Boy's image as well. He looked at his sad face and sighed. Lately, he just couldn't be happy. He acted like his normal funny self in front of the Titans, of course. He didn't want them to worry. He took a smooth, dark stone in his right hand and pitched it into the water. A quiet _plunk_ sounded as it sank under the reflective surface. Ripples carried across and shortly distorted his image. He didn't know that a heart could hurt so tremendously. Sometimes it felt like it was pushing against his chest, trying to tear at his muscles and bones to escape. He put his head on his knees.

"I just miss her so much." He whispered to himself, sadness gathering.

He didn't really want to wallow. He wanted to give it all up, his love for the girl he cared so much for. It would just be easier that way. Maybe, if he never had met her at all, he would be happy, and maybe she would be happy and she would be okay and find somebody who could protect her like Beast Boy couldn't and be there for her like Beast Boy couldn't and she would be happy forever...No. No, he couldn't regret this. It was already done. He could maybe move on, and find happiness himself.

"I...can't." He said quietly, sobbing a bit, "I just can't."

He couldn't give her up. He was in too deep. You can't give up on someone you love more then anything that easily. He picked up one larger rock and pitched it in. This time a bigger _sploosh_ occurred, with more ripples and his face was almost erased from the water. Soon, he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around. It was Starfire. He quickly wiped his eyes on his arm, not wanting anyone to see.

"Friend Beast Boy?" She said, "It is late, why are you outside?"

"Dunno, I can't sleep." Beast Boy replied, "I'm fine, you can go back to bed."

"Are you certain? Yesterday you were as tired as a Dormin Gornoxia!"  
"Umm, yeah Star. Tired as a Dormi-whatta-whatta." He assured her, "But I'm not tired now."  
"Alright." She sighed, "I will see you tomorrow morning."  
"Yeah, tomorrow." He turned back to the water, "'Night."  
"Goodnight. Don't stay out too late!"

With that, she left to the tower. Beast Boy was alone, again. But, he was used to the feeling. Without Terra near, he felt he was always alone. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He remembered back to when he first met her. She defended herself from the monster easily. She seemed so sure of herself, she had inner strength. That inner strength and those blue eyes had drawn him in immediately. Although, he had messed up a bit when he first spoke to her, the eyes were too distracting. The words got jumbled up in his head, the only thing that cleared it was her laugh. But by then it was too late, he had already completely messed up his sentence. Beast Boy smiled a bit at this thought, but then remembered when she turned into stone, and the smile faded. He threw a rock in the water, making the rest of him fade away too. Heh, he wished.

"Beast Boy...?" a voice whispered trough the night.

His gaze snapped up. "Who's there?" He asked, fear hinting at his voice.

No reply came. He waited for a long time, but nothing else made a sound, only the waves splashing on the rocks. He decided it was nothing and just sat down again. He felt a smooth, flat pebble in his left hand. He remembered sitting out here, with Terra. They were skipping rocks, although he couldn't do that very well. She still accepted him though, and that was enough. Terra skipped rocks with amazing skill, but, she could move them with her mind. That gave an advantage. This rock he held in his left hand, he knew was perfect for skipping. But did he want to? Did he want to disturb the thing that they had shared? The rock seemed to have it's own life force. It told him to be unafraid. To take a chance and throw it. Beast boy shut his eyes tightly, forcing a tear out of his eye. It dripped down his cheek and he threw the rock.

_Plunk._

The rock had sunk right under. It didn't give any attempt to skip. He looked down, a failure. He should have been better at this. To make Terra happy. Now, for the first time, he truly cried. No sound escaped his mouth, but the tears came with a steady flow. He pushed the pebbles away from him, not feeling deserving. He cried, wishing for Terra to return, just to see her, to be with her, just for a minute...

A light resonated suddenly from the water. Beast boy looked up with red, puffy eyes, which widened at the sight. The rock, the one he had thrown, was above the water. A yellow light that pierced the darkness surrounded it. This light, he had seen it before. No, it could only be one thing. But, that was impossible!

"Beast Boy." A voice whispered, beside him. His eyes drew from the rock to the figure beside him. It was..._her_.  
"Terra! But, how? Why? When? Who? What?" He said, panicking.  
"I won't be here long, you know." She said, keeping her hand up to steady the rock. She slowly brought it in.

Beast Boy reached out to touch her forearm. It felt so good that she was here again, he was relieved. She turned to face his outreaching grasp.

"Don't!" Terra warned, but it was too late. His hand passed through her arm. Terra looked down in shame.  
"I'm only a...projection. My body couldn't come with me." She said quietly.  
"Oh, Terra. It's just enough to have you here." He said this, despite the fact that his arms cried out to hold her.  
"It's good to see you, too." She said, smiling. She made the rock float before Beast Boy, "Take it. I can't hold it physically."

He reached out and took the rock in his hand. The light surrounding was still beaming for a few moments. He felt in go through him, and wipe away the sadness. It reached every corner of his spirit that had been darkened, and brought it light. But, it soon began to fade, and he wished he could have held the light for a little bit longer.

"Beast Boy, I just want you to know..." Terra looked down, "... I love you. That's why I came here. My spirit couldn't rest without letting you know."  
"I love you too..." He whispered,"...Terra"

Abandoning all logic, everything sane and true, he leaned toward his true love. Terra didn't flinch, she just turned to face him. He put his lips against her ghostly ones. She felt cold, and frail. Terra's hands shook from her own coldness. Beast Boy slowly pulled away. He suddenly blushed and looked away. Terra looked down a bit sadly, but hid it as soon as he looked back.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, his voice cracking a bit.

"That's okay," Terra said, laughing slightly, "I didn't mind."

The sun began to rise on the surface of the water, and the stars began to fade. The sky celebrated with yellows and oranges blooming everywhere. Beast Boy held the beautiful sight with gleaming eyes. It meant to him a new day, hope. To Terra, the rising sun only held the disappearance of the night. She looked down, and squeezed her hands together. She looked to Beast Boy, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. She finally took in a big breath and told him.

"I have to go now," She said, blue eyes shining sadly as she got up, "I have to leave at daybreak."

She began to walk away from him, towards the tower. He stood up quickly.  
"Terra, wait!" He said quickly, "Please, don't go! I...I need you..."

She looked back, her ghostly figure fading as the sunlight increased. Beast Boy's hand involuntarily reached towards her.  
"I promise, I will come back to you, Beast Boy." She said, backing away from his hand, "I swear it."  
"I will wait for you." He said, drawing his hand back, "...I guess I'll see you, then."  
She smiled, only her outline and her eyes visible, "Yes. Bye."  
"Bye..." He said desperately, her blue eyes fading to nothing.

Beast Boy looked out to the rising sun. It's glare reflected of the waters and onto the world, brightening it. His world had just been brightened. By a different sort of light. He then remembered the rock in his hand, still damp from the waters. He looked at it in his open palm and grinned.

"Wish me luck, Terra." He called out to the water, the sky, the sun, the earth. Knowing she heard him.

He threw the rock out into the waters. It hit the water's surface and stopped for a moment. He was about to cringe, but then remembered Terra's promise. She would come back. The rock rebounded, skipping once, twice, three-time, four-time, five-time...six times! He had beat Terra's record! He laughed out loud and looked back towards the tower. He ran back, cartwheeling as a monkey. Bounding as a cheetah. Jumping as a jackrabbit. He went back inside, to find all the Titans there, breakfast on the table.

"I'm home!" He called to them.  
_I'm home. Thanks to you, Terra._ His mind said, projecting the thought to the sky.

.:**_last_**:.

Usagi says: Okay, that's the end! I know it was a bit cheesy, but I think it's cute. Anyway, please review! Ask any questions you want but no flames, pretty please! See ya soon!


End file.
